Generating and focusing chirped pulses is a commonly known application of lasers. Typically, a chirped pulse passes a stretcher, an amplifier and four gratings that allow for compressing the chirped pulse in the time domain such that a pulse having a duration that is short compared to the original chirped pulse is obtained. The compressed pulse has spatial and temporal alignment of its different chromatic parts after leaving the gratings. After the process of first stretching then amplifying and then afterwards compressing the pulse, its diameter may be to large such that, although each of its chromatic parts are temporarily and spatially aligned, further focusing is necessary in order to achieve high energy densities on the target. The technology of stretching, amplifying and compressing a femtosecond pulse is known as “chirped pulse amplification” (CPA).